Desperate Measures
by ayumu-in-blue
Summary: complete - Akira is frantic that Hikaru is moving, but when he manages to keep him there who will Hikaru's heart choose? Akari or Akira?
1. Akira's Desperation

Hi! Thank you very much for taking the time to read my fanfic. This does contain some yaoi elements, but nothing bad. I hope you enjoy it, and of course this is just a fan fiction for the fans. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. = ) Also, for those who gave me ideas thank you very much! Hikaru no Go is of course owned by Hotta Yumi, and Obata Takeshi.  
  
Lastly, when writing this story I was holding the stereotypes very much in mind when it came to Akira, and Akari. That's really the main reason this story was written in the way it was written. I will warn you now that Akira is OOC on purpose. Personally he's my favorite character from Hikaru no go, so I'm not bashing him. I'm actually bashing the stereotype of 'stalker' he got stuck with.  
  
Desperate Measures  
  
"You can't go!"  
  
Touya Akira stood blocking the only exit. His hands were stretched out against the door frame. Desperation was plastered across his face as he tried to make Hikaru understand.  
  
"I'm not going to let you just run away from me again. Never again! You can't! I won't let you."  
  
Akira's heart was torn with fear. Hikaru was the one person he would never forget. If he turned away from him again, he didn't know what he'd do. The thought of never seeing him again... No. He'd come back, now. If only for the game, he would come back sooner or later. The thought of it being later than sooner though made his stomach churn.  
  
"It's not a big deal, Touya. I just thought..."  
  
"This is a big deal! What exactly did you think, anyway? That you could escape by running away to America? You thought I would just let you go like that! I don't care about your family moving. You can not go!"  
  
A cold calculating flame was burning in Akira's eyes as he stepped closer to Hikaru, slowly closing in on his prey. Hikaru was his and he'd do anything to keep him near-by.  
  
"It's not like we can't play igo on the internet, and there are always international tournaments. Don't expect to win though! I'm going to be a lot stronger the next time you see me!"  
  
Hikaru smile was filled with mischief. Akira wondered if he knew just how adorable he was like that. How much would that smile be missed? When would the next time it would be there to brighten his day? He had to stay at any cost!  
  
"Stay, with me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stay here. If it's about money we can figure something out. We both make money from our igo games. We could... we could get an apartment if we split the rent and living costs we could afford a pretty nice one."  
  
"But,"  
  
Akira began to close the distance between the two of them his hands reaching out to grasp Hikaru's shoulders. Forcing Hikaru to look him in the eye.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Huh... okay. I guess so."  
  
"Really!"  
  
Joy lit up Akira's face. It would be alright things would work out. There would still be a chance for them now. Even if Hikaru chose Akari-san he would still be there, near him every day. He wouldn't loose Hikaru! Akari-san though better not think it would be an easy victory though. Hikaru was his.  
Top of Form | | |  
  
Bottom of Form 


	2. The Complication

* * *  
  
Akira had found a good apartment. It was only a few blocks away from an igo solon, and a very good ramen restaurant. Nothing had been left to chance. It was small enough to be intimate but big enough to allow some privacy for Hikaru. It was exactly what Akira needed.  
Akira was waiting outside. He'd already given the address to Hikaru over the phone and they had both agreed to move their stuff in today.  
A smile crept across the corners of Akira's mouth. The infinite possibilities made his hands tremble in anticipation.  
Oh yes this was a very good idea.  
"Touya!"  
Hikaru's voice always brought a strange feeling to Akira. It was a feeling of fulfillment and joy, and he could feel it all the way down to his bones.  
"Shind... What are you doing here?" Joy had evaporated into jealousy and rage.  
"Good morning." Akari-chan was so bright and cheerful. Akira just wanted to go dump her in Tokyo bay.  
"I'm here to help!" She held out the box filled with cleaning supplies. "Where should we start?"  
"Wait a sec..."  
"I've got the cleaning supplies, so we can get the place spotless before you guys move in."  
"But..."  
"Sorry. Akari-chan really wanted to help. Touya are you all right?" Akira's face had turned pale, and his fists were clenched. "You don't look to good."  
Akira took a deep breath to try to become calmer. Just the fact that Hikaru cared enough about him to worry about his health gave Akira strength. It also fueled his desire to have him as his own. Hikaru was brash, quick tempered, and the two would fight over the smallest differences in their playing philosophies, but the sincerity Hikaru felt for life and his straight forward honesty always seemed to draw Akira in like a fish on a hook.  
"I'm fine." There really wasn't anything Akira could do about Akari right now. Patience was probably going to be the key. "The apartment is on the second floor. Come on, I'll show it to you. I've already moved in all of my stuff earlier this morning. We've each got our own room, the main room is 16 tatami so it should be pretty comfortable, but the kitchen is pretty small."  
"Tatami?" Hikaru really looked oblivious. If only Akira had a camera handy.  
"You measure traditional Japanese styled rooms by how many tatami fit in there."  
"So that's what..."  
Akira just nodded. Hikaru could be amazingly dense over the smallest things, still that naivety was incredibly charming and sweet in its own way.  
"Cleaning tatami is a real chore." Akari chimed in.  
"Yeah how would you know? I bet you didn't know what they were either." Hikaru just couldn't resist poking fun at her.  
"Of course I do." She stood facing them both, her free hand akimbo on her hip. She was facing them both as proudly as a general would face her subordinates. "Tatami need periodic cleaning and mending. Dust likes to get caught inside so you have to clean them and clean under them too. Grandma used to have me help her with them."  
"Yes, dear." Hikaru's voice was so dry it was obvious he was mocking her but Akira could feel something wrench at his heart. That stupid woman. Something in the way she was acting was making Akira nervous. It couldn't be that, maybe? No, they wouldn't... she wouldn't dare!  
"I'll help you clean them up."  
She did dare.  
"I can come by and help with the laundry, tatami and other stuff you need help with. It won't be any trouble. Besides since your helping me with igo anyway Hikaru-kun it's the least I can do."  
Akira just couldn't take it anymore. She was moving in on His territory. There had to be a way to shut her down before things got any worse.  
"No really it's alright, Shindou and I can..."  
"Thanks a lot!" Hikaru gave her a big boyish grin, which made her blush with pleasure. "I hate cleaning. It definitely beats us having to do it!"  
"Hold on a second, I'll help out but I'm not your personal maid. Hikaru!" Akari looked like she had been caught in an unexpected trap.  
"Don't worry I know you'll do a great job!"  
"It's not that!" She knew she was caught, and it didn't help that she'd never been able to deny Hikaru anything. "I'll come by later to help with everything. I've got a few things left to do this morning, so I'll see you later." Akari pushed the box of cleaning supplies at Akira, before she ran down the street.  
Akira just stared down at his hands clutching the box that Akari had shoved at him. Things were getting a little too complicated. Something had to be done, and fast. Before she managed to destroy his new found happiness. 


	3. Hikaru's Heart

"I think this is the last of it."  
Hikaru sat back wiping the sweat away from his forehead. His igo board sat in the middle of the room as he thought of his passed on friend Sai.  
"Sai," Hikaru whispered, "I'm going to keep on playing. I'm going to master 'the move of god' and one day we will play again in heaven." That thought rang through his heart, as well as his mind. Playing his teacher, that dream drove him to far greater heights than he ever dreamed he would soar.  
"Touya, let's play a game!"  
Getting stronger was etched into Hikaru. Nothing else really mattered right now to him. At least Touya thought the same way. Playing each other they would both become stronger. Maybe by playing each other they could one day master 'the move of god'.  
Touya came into the room with two cups of tea.  
"Alright."  
Touya knelt down beside the igo board. After deciding the stones, they began to play.  
To Hikaru there was nothing but the board. Akira couldn't help but to notice, and that was alright. They were together in the game. Both minds were functioning together, trying to best the other, with nothing else in the universe. Here they were definitely together.  
A knocking sound came from the door in the main room.  
"I'll get that." Hikaru stood and headed toward the door.  
Akira couldn't stop thinking about how now they were living under the same room together. Pure joy radiated through his every bone. A flash of that woman across his mind though made his blood turn cold. Akira's fingernails bite into the palms of his hands. If only Akari would crawl under a rock and just disappear.  
"Sorry it took me so long. I brought dinner." She held up a packed obento filled with rice balls and various other foods. "You guys have been working so hard today, moving in and all that I thought you might like a bite to eat." Akari's smile was bright and Hikaru couldn't help but feel warmed by it.  
Akira though just wanted to slam the door shut in her face. That stupid woman.  
Akari came in with Hikaru following behind him. They looked so happy, and so much like a cute couple, that Akira could hear his teeth grinding together.  
"Fujisaki-san," Akira had to stand up to that woman. Hikaru, after all was his! "The food smells delicious, but we were in the middle..."  
"Akari-chan you're the best! Neither of us has eaten all day, and I'm starving!"  
"Hikaru-kun eat as much as you like, you too Touya-san."  
"But,"  
"Don't worry. Akari-chan is a really good cook." Akari spread the boxes out across the table, and poured tea for Hikaru and Akira.  
"Let's eat!"  
Hikaru began digging in like there was no tomorrow. Akira had never seen anyone eat so quickly. Still that was cute about him too. He just had to get rid of her quickly. Those two may have been childhood friends, but that didn't matter, Hikaru was after all his.  
"What are you doing, Touya, eat up!"  
Akira set himself next to Hikaru, and took a sip of his tea.  
"How is it?" Akari sat across the table from the two of them eagerly waiting for the verdict on the meal.  
"We're eating it aren't we?" Hikaru's mouth was filled with food so nobody could really understand what he was saying.  
"It's alright." Akira mumbled. "Hikaru what about our game?"  
"Was I interrupting something? I'm sorry. I thought you both would be hungry." Akari just sat with a depressed expression across her face. "I don't mean to be any trouble."  
"What are you saying Akari-chan? You brought us a wonderful meal. We should be..."  
"You may not want to be a burden, Fujisaki-san, but right now..."  
"Touya-kun!" Hikaru was appalled. "Its fine you guys really!  
"No it's not!" Akira just couldn't take it anymore. "Fujisaki-san, may I have a few words with you."  
"Touya!"  
Hikaru was left alone in the room. Something inside of him told him that this was important but the meaning eluded him. His heart was torn between going and staying.  
Akira was dragging Akari down the street when they reached an alley, he dragged her in there.  
"Let go of me!" Akari's voice wasn't panicky but she was still pretty distressed. Akari felt her body slam against the bricks of the wall, and Akira's arms had pinned her, leaving to place to run to. Akira leaned in close and hissed violently in her ear.  
"Hikaru is mine!"  
"Huh?" Akari was too stunned to speak.  
"Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru-kun, he's mine and you can't have him."  
  
"I don't..."  
"You heard me. Leave him alone. His heart is mine."  
"Touya?"  
Akira felt a shiver rundown his back at the voice coming from the opening of the ally. Hikaru had followed them.  
"Touya, I... sorry I didn't know that you two were, hmmm, sorry."  
They could only watch dumbfounded as Hikaru ran down the street. 


	4. Waya's Explanation

"Hikaru?"  
"Waya, I..."  
Hikaru looked down cast and distressed.  
"Hikaru come on inside Isumi said he was going to be coming by later. I'll get us something to drink."  
Waya thought back to that time once before when he refused to play igo. Nobody knew what had happened to him back then. The expression in his eyes right now was the same as they were then. Back then there was nothing he could do for Hikaru. It had taken Isumi to bring him back from the depths of his despair. Hikaru was his friend, and classmate. Waya just couldn't stand not being able to do anything for him when he truly needed it. This time though, this time Hikaru came to him. Maybe there was something he could do this time. No matter what, Waya couldn't allow a repeat of that disaster.  
"So what's up?" Waya set a glass of orange juice in front of Hikaru.  
"Hey Waya, you haven't met Akari-chan have you?" Hikaru was staring at his orange juice like it was a snake that would bite him. "Akari-chan? She's that girl who lives near you, right? Not at all. I've seen her. I've never talked to her though. Very cute. What happened she finally confessed her love to you, and you don't know how to respond?" Waya took a sip of his juice. "Touya likes her." Waya couldn't stop coughing as he choked on his drink. "Waya are you okay?" "That's what this is about? Akira-kun likes Akari-chan?" Waya sat back thinking about the two of them. Granted he really didn't know that much about Akari but he did know all too much about Akira. Especially after becoming a pro. "No way. Totally impossible!" Waya couldn't keep from laughing at the whole idea. Waya never would have believed it back when he was an insei, but Akira was definitely obsessed with Hikaru. Also, Akari looked like she was more then a little interested in Hikaru. "Sounds like you're in the center of a live triangle. I envy you!" Hikaru just sat there blank as he watched his friend. "Still I didn't expect Mr. I'm-Stalking-My-Rival to go about using this method to get rid of his other rival." "What are you talking about, Waya?" "Don't you think Akira-kun has really bad fashion sense? With all those pink and purple shirts, it's pretty obvious. I haven't even mentioned how he's always following you around. That guy definitely has the hots for you." Hikaru felt a shiver go down his spine, this had to be wrong. This just couldn't be right. Akira was his friend. Akira was his rival. Akira was not his lover! As for Akari she was just always there for him. Hikaru thought of her as being precious. She was a royal pain but a precious one. Could it be that Akira wasn't trying to seduce her, that he was actually trying to scare her away? Could he? Would he? Hikaru thought back to the events leading to this and it did have a strange feeling to it. Like Akira was acting strange.  
"You didn't know about Akira-kun, and you moved into an apartment with him. Damn!" Waya was cracking up laughing. Hikaru may be brilliant with an igo board and stones, but when it comes to people he was totally clueless. "If you really need to escape from that mess you can always move in with me for a little while. At least I won't try to chase your girlfriend away. After all she was pretty cute."  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Either way its fine. Besides Sensei will get mad if he finds out your living with the enemy. Don't forget any student of the Meiji is the enemy, and his son definitely counts! You can always take the couch. It's fine. Akira will probably be mad, but he'll get over himself. Just grab the necessities and you can crash here until we find you an apartment for yourself."  
"Waya... thank you."  
"No sweat man. Here to help. I'm sure Isumi will lend a hand too. Friends to the end. Besides it's never a good idea to live with your eternal rival anyway."  
Hikaru felt a little less distressed over everything. Waya had always been a good friend ever since the beginning as an Insei, and even though they were friends and Waya saw him as a rival, to Hikaru they truly were just good friends. 


	5. Choices and Truth

"Now for the fun part."  
"What do you mean Waya?"  
Waya had his scary 'I've got a fun idea' grin spread all across his face.  
He motioned to Hikaru to come closer and he outlined his plan.  
"Got it?"  
Hikaru wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but he knew he had to do something to stop Akira from hurting Akari, but this plan...  
"Don't worry so much! Nobody is dumb enough not to understand with this."  
"What if he doesn't follow me?" That would mean going through everything would be for nothing, and that everything would only be infinitely more complicated.  
"Akira? Not follow you? That's impossible. It's hard to decide what he is your friend or your stalker." Waya could only shake his head in admiration. That guy has got some serious guts. "Anyway were going to have to make sure word of this gets through to Akira. Isumi-kun can probably handle that the best. Sunday would probably be the best time to do it. None of us have any matches that day, so it won't interfere with anything. There won't be anything to stop Akira from following you."  
Waya leaned over and grabbed the cell phone sitting on the table and handed it to Hikaru.  
"Do it."  
Hikaru's fingers were shaking as he dialed Akari's phone number.  
"Hello."  
"Can I speak with Akari-chan, please? It's Hikaru."  
"Oh Hikaru-kun. Just a minute. I'll get her for you." Hikaru just sat there and waited his hands were already damp from the sweat. Would she forgive him for this afternoon? He hoped so.  
"Hello?"  
"Hmm... Akari-chan. I..." Hikaru couldn't get himself under control; he took a deep breath before trying again. "Akari about this afternoon, I.... I wanted to apologize."  
"No, I should be the one apologizing; I never realized that the two of you... were... hmmm..."  
"It's not like that!" Hikaru didn't know how to explain the situation. He wasn't completely sure he understood it himself. The only thing he really knew was that no matter what he didn't want to have Akari hurt. Even a little bit was too much. "Touya's my rival. That's it; I swear to it. When I saw the two of you together like that today..."  
"You thought Touya-san was hitting on me and you were jealous because Akira liked someone other than you. He only likes you Hikaru-kun. He cares for you very deeply." Akari couldn't keep the tears out of her voice as she spoke on the phone. Hikaru heard them clearly, and it was tearing him apart.  
"You're wrong. I was mad at Akira not at you! I..." What was he saying? Was there something inside of him that he'd never noticed before? Something that wanted to come out from hiding. Something with Akari. They had always been together, but what he was saying right now, it wasn't because of Waya's plan. It was because he actually wanted to say it. He wanted to make Akari understand that Akira meant nothing to him that way.  
"Akari-chan I swear I'm telling the truth. Please, let me make it up to you. There was a movie you wanted to go see wasn't there? I'll take you. My treat. I don't have any games this Sunday so we can go. It'll be fun."  
Akari was more than just a little surprised. A movie? Just the two of them alone. It sounded almost like, no, exactly like a date!!!  
"I'll even buy you something to eat. Please! We can meet at the theatre at 1 o'clock that's just before the movie." He couldn't allow her a chance to object or ask any questions. "I'll be waiting there so please come." Hikaru disconnected before Akari had a chance to respond.  
"Is she coming?"  
Hikaru glanced across at Waya. Not knowing how to answer that question he just left it at, "Probably."  
"Probably, what kind of answer is that?"  
"The only one I have. I didn't have the nerve to stay and let her say she'd come or not. It's too embarrassing."  
"Embarrassing? No wonder you're in this predicament. Well, anyway, once Isumi gets here well get Touya notified." Waya sat back in his chair; this was definitely going to be fun. Not just cleaning up for his pal Hikaru, but revenge for that nasty attitude Touya had treated every Insei to every day for six months. 


	6. Room to Grow

Sunday had turned into a beautiful day. It was mid fall so red maple leaves could be seen dancing in the air. Hikaru had arrived 20 minutes earlier than he had intended, so he sat and waited for Akari.  
Isumi said there wouldn't be any problems letting Akira know. He was going to be playing a game with Occhi anyway, the next morning, so he would tell Occhi. Knowing him, Occhi would definitely tell Akira as soon as possible, and in probably the most stuck up manner too. All Hikaru could do now was hope that Waya knew what he was doing.  
"Hikaru!"  
Akari had also shown up earlier than expected. Her hair was up in pigtails like always, but her clothing. Hikaru couldn't remember her ever wearing that outfit before. It was... it was very cute. Hikaru found his cheeks warming a little. Pink had always been her favorite color, but somehow... today...  
"Are you alright? Hikaru?"  
Hikaru hadn't realized he'd been staring. He needed to say something, but he found himself tongue tide. Hikaru was grasping at straws, he just blurted out what he was thinking.  
"I've never seen that outfit before."  
"It's new, what do you think? It's kind of old fashioned but I thought it was cute."  
Hikaru managed to nod. This was awkward. He didn't know what to say to her, if anything. Always before things had just been comfortable between the two of them, but this. It felt uncomfortable. Damn. Hikaru shook his head this was just a stupid movie it wasn't even a real date. They were old friends for crying out loud. Who would want to go on a date with her anyway! It was just a dumb movie after all.  
Just a really dumb movie.  
"We're both early, so why don't we get some ramen before the movie?"  
Akari pulled Hikaru down the street and into a small ramen store.  
Waya and Isumi sat across the street and watched the two of them enter the restaurant. They did look like a very cute couple. It was going to be a lot of fun teasing him later, about his cute little girlfriend. Especially, in the middle of igo lessons.  
"There he is." Isumi whispered.  
"Where? I don't."  
"He has on that dark purple sweater of his. How does he think he won't stand out in this crowd?"  
"Beats me. Though it looks like things are going to get fun. Makes me wish I could tape this whole thing."  
Isumi sighed. Waya may be one of his best friends, but he really had a weird sense of humor.  
"Come on he's following him, we've got to keep Akira in sight."  
The pair kept their distance from Akira.  
Isumi was afraid he already knew the answer but he had to ask anyway. "Does Hikaru know that we're here?"  
"Nope. Come on we can't let Akira out of our sight. We have to make sure things go smoothly. We can't afford a repeat of what happened before."  
"Somehow I don't think Hikaru gave up playing igo because of Akira, and Akari."  
"It doesn't matter what caused it the first time. If it happened once it could happen again."  
"Waya, you just want to spy on his date."  
Waya smiled. "Yep!"  
They found a comfortable place where they could watch both Hikaru and Akira without worry of discovery.  
"Hikaru's beat red. Do you think it's your plan? I mean he might think it is embarrassing or something. I mean it is pretty bold."  
"Bold?"  
"Bold." Isumi couldn't think of anything else to describe it as. Hikaru after all was the one who used to get scared playing igo with anyone who wasn't clean shaven. Isumi and Hikaru were the two who knew the best how Waya could concoct some pretty interesting schemes and get everyone else wrapped in them. Still this time, it was necessary. If Akira didn't get the message pretty soon, Hikaru might end up getting seriously hurt.  
They watched as Akari laughed over her ramen, and Hikaru sat blushing and staring at his ramen.  
"Um Akari?" Hikaru was watching her through the corner of his eye.  
"What is it?"  
"I... you... That out fit is cute." He said it. Finally, he said it.  
Akari blushed with pleasure.  
"The movie!" Hikaru slammed the money on the counter, grabbed Akari by the wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant. "I'm sorry I almost forgot, if we don't hurry were going to be late."  
Waya sat back amused.  
"Didn't Hikaru say that she wasn't his girlfriend?" Isumi asked.  
"I think he's just in denial. Those two act too much like a couple. We'll it is childhood love, so what can you expect."  
Anger and hurt riddled Akira's every expression. He paid for his tea, stood up and headed out the door after them.  
"He hasn't given up yet." Isumi observed.  
"This is Touya we're talking about. I don't think something as cute as that would do more than ruffle his feathers."  
"Still I bet whoever plays him tomorrow will find him either easy pray, or impossible to beat."  
"Makes you feel bad? Thought all that training in China was to get control over your emotions."  
"It doesn't mean I don't still feel them. Anyway, we better get going or they will get too far ahead of us." Isumi took care of the check, and followed Waya out the door and over to the movie theatre.  
Waya had already purchase tickets, by the time Isumi caught up to him. They slipped in the back, just before the movie was about to begin.  
The movie was the typical drama you'd expect from a date. Sweet, romantic, and very boring. Akari looked like she was the only one enjoying the movie. It was a good thing they were watching the couple and not the movie. Akira looked bored too. His eyes also were plastered to Hikaru and Akari, the movie never even entered into his mind.  
The only thing Akira was thinking about was, 'How did they dare do this? Especially in front of him.' Hikaru was, after all, in Akira's mind still his.  
Waya waited anxiously for the plan to finish unfolding. Watching Akira getting mad wasn't a lot of fun.  
An hour and half finally passed by when everyone began filtering out of the theatre. Waya couldn't stop himself from yawning as he walked out of the theatre with Isumi. That was a really boring film.  
The two of them posted themselves across the street from the movie theatre exits, and waited. It didn't take long for a bored Hikaru and a chatty Akari to come out. Akira wasn't that far behind them either, and his face was contorted with rage.  
Things really were just starting to get interesting.  
Hikaru and Akari were walking arm in arm down the street, it looked as though Hikaru had loosed up during the movie. Probably because the end of the whole mess was near. All he had to do now was walk her home.  
Waya wondered if Hikaru even thought of this as a date.  
They tried to stay pretty far behind Akira as they made their way down the street. It soon became apparent that Hikaru was walking her home.  
"That was a short date. Don't you think so, Isumi?"  
"She's still in school, and Hikaru is too. They probably have homework to do or a test tomorrow."  
"Man, I'm so glad I dropped out of school as soon as I became a pro. Nothing but boring lectures, and stupid tests."  
"I don't know. High school wasn't that bad."  
"Hey, you can't talk you missed tons of school when you were an Insei."  
"So did you, Waya."  
Hikaru and Akari turned down a street away from their line of vision. Akira sped up and went after them; Waya and Isumi were in pursuit.  
"Hikaru, this was fun!"  
Waya and Isumi could just barely hear Akari speaking. Akira could probably hear them pretty clearly considering how close he was. Waya was amazed that Akari hadn't noticed him, on their trail. Then again he was Hikaru's own personal stalker.  
"It was."  
"There wasn't even a single game of igo involved! See you can have fun without an igo board!" Akari looked so happy. Hikaru felt mesmerized, as though nothing else in the world existed. He didn't even realize what he was doing until his lips had lightly brushed against hers.  
"Score! Alright Hikaru!" Waya couldn't help it. It just came out. It was a good thing Isumi had the common sense to muffle his friends' words.  
Akira though was livid. He wasn't even trying to keep out of sight now. He was beginning to march right up to them. Isumi and Waya had to act fast. This was their queue after all.  
They grabbed Akira by the arms, and dragged him away. Akira was kicking and trying to scream but Waya had already covered his mouth so that the only sounds he could make were muffled and didn't make any sense.  
Isumi knew that under normal circumstances he never would have helped Waya with this crazy plan. After all Touya was the Meijin's son and even though Touya Meijin had retired, he still held considerable influence over igo associations throughout the world. This was for Hikaru though. Hikaru was too valuable a person to be wasted on Touya's delusions.  
"Well, if it isn't Touya Akira-san..." Waya pushed him into a nearby alley; Isumi was watching to make sure there wasn't going to be any outside interference. What was he doing! Isumi couldn't help feeling nervous. He definitely would never do this. He was acting way out of his normal character, but it was too late to go back. This was for Hikaru after all.  
"Stalking is definitely out of fashion, and breaking up a date like that, well rude doesn't even begin to cover it." Waya knew that he had to get his point across to Akira fast. Both Isumi and Waya were putting their careers on the line with this, still they did have some leverage as long as no one else found out. "It's not hard to understand why you like Hikaru- kun so much, but in the end it's Hikaru-kun's decision to like you back or not. You like him because of who he is, well that's part of who he is too, you know. He's our friend, just like he's your rival, and we want what's best for him. You should too, especially, if you really do love him. You should be thinking about what's best for Hikaru, and not what's best for you."  
Waya watched as Akira slumped against the wall.  
"Those two have been together forever. Long before Hikaru even knew what an igo board was. Let them be. If they break up or something that's something else, but don't destroy them because of your own childish desires. You already have Hikaru. You have him as your eternal rival, and you won't loose him as that. After all it takes two people to play, two equally skilled players. Man do you even realize how lucky you are!"  
Isumi was impressed. He couldn't remember Waya ever acting so much like an adult in all the years they had been friends. Isumi had always been the one to play that role but today... Maybe it was Hikaru. He had a strange effect on people. Waya was really acting like the protective best friend. He wasn't trying to destroy Akira like he had so often said he wanted to, no he was just trying to change his course. He understood that Hikaru really did need Akira, just not in the way that Akira had wanted. Isumi was impressed with his friends' new found sense of maturity. 


	7. The Blossom called Love

Well, this is it. This is the last piece of my very first fan fiction. Thank you for having taken the time to read it.  
  
Akira was left standing in the alley as Waya and Isumi walked away.  
Waya had definitely left a mark on him. Not physically, but in his heart. There was no way that being told you were only hurting the person you loved couldn't have some kind of effect on you.  
He understood perfectly that it really was Hikaru's decision, who he loved. It's just that the thought of it not being him hurt.  
It really hurt.  
Not being there with the one you loved; not being allowed to love them could there be anything more painful?  
Painful?  
Was that? Could it be that he was?  
Watching the two of them have fun together, they were both so happy. What if Hikaru truly did love Akari? Would he feel the same agonizing pain? Those feelings of bitter loneliness, would his love be able to erase those feelings from Hikaru?  
"Those two have been together forever. Long before Hikaru even knew what an igo board was. Let them be. If they break up or something, that's something else, but don't destroy them because of your own childish desires. You already have Hikaru. You have him as your eternal rival, and you won't loose him as that. After all it takes two people to play, two equally skilled players. Man do you even realize how lucky you are!"  
Those words replayed over and over in Akira's mind. Was he lucky? Hikaru was his every time they sat down together over an igo board, but that was it, he wanted the two of them to be together.  
"You have him as your eternal rival, and you won't loose him as that."  
Akira felt his knees buckle beneath his weight.  
"Those two have been together forever."  
Hikaru was just as his name said; he was Akira's ray of light, his beacon of hope. Was it alright for Akari to take him from him, or was she? Was he only trying to take him from her?  
"Long before Hikaru even knew what an igo board was."  
He thought back to how the two of them had first met. He had met Hikaru when he had given up hope of ever finding someone his own age to play igo with. Yet Hikaru had beaten him with ease. Akira had become fascinated with him, so fascinated that it had easily become an obsession. When Hikaru refused to play him he had felt like a two ton brick had been thrown on his shoulders, and he had been willing to do anything, absolutely anything, even wade through the bowls of hell in order to have him there sitting across the igo board with him once again.  
It took time, rejection, and a lot of disappointments, in order for the two of them to be were they were, and for Akira to realize exactly what his obsession was. A budding flower named love.  
"You already have Hikaru... you won't loose him as that."  
He's my eternal rival. I knew it even back then the first time we had played I had known that.  
"If they break up or something, that's something else... Let them be."  
Akira slowly pulled himself to his feet, forcing his legs to lock beneath him, until he had regained his footing.  
Akira began to walk forward.  
No matter what he would always love Hikaru.  
Akira headed down the street to the house that he had seen Hikaru kissing Akari in front of. It was right next door to Hikaru's old home, so he was guessing that it was Akari's house.  
Was Hikaru inside? Had he left already?  
Akira had no idea if he was or if he wasn't but it didn't stop him from knocking on the door. When Akari opened the door Hikaru wasn't there and neither was Akira. Scratched on the back of a receipt were the words, "If you ever hurt Hikaru, he'll be mine to comfort, permanently. Remember that."  
The note was more than a little cliché, but she understood.  
"Sorry, Touya-san, I have no intention of giving you that chance." 


End file.
